The subject matter disclosed herein relates to polishing coatings on articles and, more specifically, to automated polishing using force feedback.
Articles such as turbine components perform a variety of different functions and operate in many extreme environments. For example, blades, buckets, vanes and the like can be utilized throughout the compression, combustion and turbine sections for gas turbines, steam turbines and other turbine related equipment. However, each of these turbine components can have a highly-contoured profile with multiple faces, tapered edges and other potentially difficult to machine features. Moreover, due to the harsh environments in which they operate, such as elevated temperatures for hot gas path components, turbine components may have one or more additional exterior coatings. Thermal barrier coatings, for example, may be used to extend the temperature range turbine components can operate in. However, while these coatings can assist with the performance of the turbine component, they may require inspection and/or repair to help ensure quality.
For instance, turbine components can require polishing after being coated to ensure sufficient thickness and surface consistency. This may be required for both new-make parts with original coatings and repaired parts with repaired or supplemental coatings. However, due to the complicated shapes and potential defects that may be unique to each individual part, the polishing can be difficult to automate using standard robotic processes. Instead, polishing may require labor intensive attention to each part to account for specific shapes, defects or the like.
Accordingly, alternative automated polishing systems and methods would be welcome in the art.